Several different small portable devices have been devised for holding a fish hook or small component while a line or leader is attached. The common objection of all the prior art is that they leave the sharp barbed part of the hook exposed during the line attachment task. The device of this invention provides several advantages over the prior art. The sharp barbed part of the hook is not exposed during the line attachment task, and in addition the user receives a faster more secure knot.